Truth Island
by thekeeperofwords
Summary: A mix between truth or dare and survivor. Our fave Tortallans are brought to an island to play a version of survivor where they must ALWAYS tell the truth, or pay the price. PLZ RR
1. Day 1

(a/n: well this is a funny idea that would NOT leave my head! And I PROMISE I will update The Noble and the Thief soon…and maybe some other unfinished stories. I have a tendency to do that lately…just start lost of stories and not continue…oh well, writing THIS one will be fun…)

****

Host (me): hello everyone! We're starting a new idea here…it's almost like Survivor…with a twist! The contestants are forced to tell the truth for whatever we ask during the competitions. Lies are punished severely….*cackles evilly* Now, the contestants are:

Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau

Jonathan of Conte

George Cooper of Pirates Swoop

Thayet of Conte

Buriram Tourakom

Daine Sarrasri

Numair Salmalin

Keladry of Mindelan

Nealan of Queenscove

Domitan of Masbolle

Now, I will RANDOMLY pick the teams. (really, I will, out of a hat) here it goes.

Team one:

Nealan of Queenscove

Keladry of Mindelan

Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau

Numair Salmalin

Thayet of Conte

Team two:

Jonathan of Conte

George Cooper of Pirates Swoop

Buriram Tourakom

Daine Sarrasri

Domitan of Masbolle

So those are the teams…

****

Buri: Hey! Why isn't Raoul here??

****

Host: Because he was always honest. Like about how he wanted to beat up Ralon. And when he had that talk with Kel--

****

Kel: Please don't bring that up *blushes*

****

Host: Right. Anyway, he doesn't have to be schooled in morals.

****

Neal and Dom: And why us? We don't really lie.

****

Host: BECAUSE I thought it would be fun to put you all in the spotlight. _Happy???_

****

Everyone *meekly* yes….

****

Host: *panting* good. Now, has anyone realized where we were?

****

Numair: We're on an uncharted, tropical island within two hundred miles from Tortall's coast. I know…I checked…

****

Host: Correct. Now, I can show you where the teams can set up their SEPARATE camps.

****

Jon and George: *groan, looking longingly at Alanna*

****

George: WHAT?? She's MINE, JON!!! *Tries to punch Jon* *Fails*

****

Thayet: *looking at Alanna* I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WASN'T YOUR MAN!!! *tries to slap her* *fails*

****

Daine: *Attempting to whisper inconspicuously into Numair's ear* I'll turn into a bird and fly to your camp tonight…"

****

Host: oh NO you don't! Sorry, people, but there will be NO intimacy until AFTER the first round!

****

Dom: What happens in these rounds anyway?

****

Host: *Takes a deep breath* In each round, every member from each team will be brought in front of everyone else, and made to answer a question. If someone on the opposite side can prove them wrong, then the liar's team loses a point. After each competition, the losing team votes on one person to be…punished! The only rule is that anything I say is a rule IS A RULE! Any questions?

****

Kel: Um…Do we get to do anything else besides answer questions?

****

Host: Of course you do. In between competitions, games will be held. The winner from each team will receive one innocence award. That means that they can freely lie ONCE during a competition for each innocence award that they have.

****

Alanna: Can we go now?

****

Host: *Nods and brings team one to an island oasis with a small waterfall, tropical trees, and perfect natural shelter. Team two is brought to a cleared tropical woodland with four huts set up around a fire pit.* Two people from your team have to sleep in the same hut

****

Team two: *All look hesitantly around*

****

Host: Fine. Buri and George.

****

Alanna and Jon: *laugh*

****

Host: Okay…everyone come to the beach for the first competition! *Everyone assembles there* Team one, send up your first victim…Contestant. *Thayet stumbles forward, trips on her skirt, and falls into the sand. She stands* Okay, Thayet. Have you ever committed a drunken act that you regret?

****

Thayet: Um…No. Nope.

****

Buri: Nu-uh! I remember that time, at your fathers palace, when you drank too much and kissed Artenial!

****

Jon and Alanna: *Laugh*

****

Host: Sorry, Thayet, YOU HAVE A LYING PROBLEM! Team two? *George walks forward, but trips on his big nose. He stands* Alright, George…Did you EVER, in any of the time that you loved Alanna before you were married, cheat on her?

****

George: *blushes* Once…ONLY ONCE! *crowd mutters in outrage. Alanna and Jon exchange looks* I mean, I was drunk, and Rispah--

****

Daine: Ew. That's just wrong.

****

Host: Sit down George. I only WISH that was a lie. Team one? *Kel walks forward, trips on her glaive, and stands* Alright… It has now become clear to me we have some coordination issues. Anyway, Kel, have you ever slept with anybody?

****

Kel: *blushes but quickly puts on a Yamani mask* No, of course not!

****

Dom: Now, Kel, come on, I wasn't-- *Is cut off by Numair's magic*

****

Host: Okay, Kel, with no one to testify against you, I guess you must be telling the truth. Team two? *Jon walks forward, almost trips, and stands upright* King Jonathan? DO YOU LOVE ALANNA?

****

Jon: *mumbles* come on now, Host. You aren't really going to make me answer that in front of my wife?

****

Host: If you love _her_, it shouldn't be a problem.

****

Jon: Oh, it's still a problem! You see, Alanna is pretty quick and fairly deadly with a sword, and--

****

Host: Answer

****

Jon: oh, Gods, I LOVE YOU ALANNA! *Attempts to run to her, but is restrained by Host. 

****

Host: Sit down, Jon. There's a good King…

*Slowly they go through Daine, who lied about actually LIKING Perin. Neal, who admits that he's not REALLY marrying Yuki. Alanna, who admits that Thom was gay. Dom, who admits that he's loved Kel for years,. Numair, who admits that he had an affair with Varice in Carthak during the peace treaties. And finally Buri, who cracked under the pressure and lied about being anti-social. That lost it for Team two.*

*Team Two, in their huts*

****

George: Curse you, Jon. I hate it that you are capable of stealing my wife. I don't like you anymore.

****

Jon: I never liked you.

****

Dom: Shut UP! Now we have to vote on who gets punished!

****

George: I say Jon. Because I don't like him.

****

Jon: SO? At least I didn't sleep with my COUSIN!!! 

****

Daine: Despite the fact that you REALLY disturb me, George, I think it should be Buri because she's anti-social!!

****

Buri: Well you had feelings for someone OTHER THAN NUMAIR!

****

Daine: Who cares? JON HAD FEELINGS FOR DELIA!

****

Jon: Mithros! WHY DO YOU BRING THAT UP?

****

Dom: Daine and Buri are the ones who lied…

****

Daine and Buri: SO?? GEORGE SLEPT WITH RISPAH!

****

George: BUT JON STOLE ALANNA _AND _LIKED DELIA!

****

Dom: Why do I bother….

(A/n: soo…it's time for you to press the review button, and vote one who gets punished! (and how!!) please also give me some feedback. This is my first time writing this kind of story!)


	2. Day 2

(A/n: I know I should wait longer and get more votes….but I CAN'T! hahaha now comes some more fun stuff!)

****

Host: Everyone, please gather on the beach. *Everyone gathers* Now, it's time for T2 to vote on who gets punished. As I recall, Daine and Buri are the ones who lied. Do you ladies have any arguments to defend yourselves?

****

Daine: I want my advocate!

****

Numair: Your 'advocate' is a squirrel, Magelet.

****

Buri: All I have to say is this. George sleeps with his kin. Even where I come from, we frown on that.

****

Host: Time to vote. T2, please write you votes on these pieces of parchment and hand them to me. *They do* Okay, now I read them. *Looks at first vote* Daine! *Buri starts giggling* I wonder who cast this vote…Next…George! 

****

Jon and Alanna: *Laugh*

****

Host: Oookay. So that's one for Daine, one for George. Next…Buri! *Daine giggles* Gods, you people have issues…This one is…Jon! *George snorts, giving the host a thumbs-up* Alright. That's one vote each for Daine, George, Buri, and Jon. Well, Dom, this one must be yours. And it's…DAINE!

****

Daine: Now why would you vote for ME, Dom? All I did was like someone else!

****

Dom: But if that's all you did, why would you lie about it?

****

Kel: Good point 

****

Neal: *sarcastically* So what's this horrible, dreaded 'punishment'?

****

Host: *Laughs* Well, since it's Daine, here are the options: Either she has to eat a goose, or we make her turn into a pig, coat her in grease, and have all the men on the island chase her. The one who catches her gets to kiss her.

****

Alanna: I can understand the goose thing. In Carthak she absolutely refused to eat the antelope steaks. It made Kaddar cry. But how is being kissed a punishment?

****

Host: Because…She told us she hates affection from men besides Numair. And Numair is the only man who can't play the chasing game. HAHAHAHA! So…T1, you get to pick the punishment.

****

T1: *huddles* *Numair gestures frantically at Daine. They kick him out of the huddle*

****

Thayet: The pig thing.

****

Host: Okay. Daine, turn into a pig.

****

Daine: I don't want to!

****

Host: Don't be daft, Daine, turn into a pig.

****

Daine: Nope, nope, not today.

****

Host: Fine. Alanna? Jon? *The mages roll up their sleeves menacingly. With a loud snort, Daine turns into a pig* *They roll her in grease* Now, all of the ladies and Numair can stay here. Daine, RUN! *Daine the pig runs* Jon, Neal, Dom, George. Chase her.

****

Men: *Chase Daine*

****

Jon: *Chasing Alanna* Come here, my little piglet. When I catch you, I will kiss you! *Jon and Alanna laugh and run towards T1 camp*

****

Host: NO! *curses and runs after Jon and Alanna* *Returns with Jon and Alanna. Daine the pig is being held by Dom. He passes her to Neal, staring at Kel* Okay, Daine. Go into the bushes to change back and put your clothes on. *She does so and returns*

****

Neal: I've waited so long to do this! *Ignores Numair's threatening glare* *Kisses Daine*

****

Daine: *Turns red* *Giggle* Okay, Nealan. That's enough.

****

Host: This is getting to be too much. Everyone, hold hands with the one you love.

*Jon and Alanna grab each other's hands. Kel and Dom intertwine their fingers. Numair and Daine also hold hands. George, Thayet, Neal, and Buri are left partner-less, though George had TRIED to grab Alanna's hand, and Thayet had TRIED to grab Jon's hand. Now the two were sitting suspiciously close together.*

****

Host: Just so we're clear. Now…it's time for the first game! Here's how you play: The first one from each team to collect 10 coconuts and balance them on their head wins. GO!

*They all run off, some down the beach, some into the trees. Within ten minutes, everyone is back on the beach with their ten coconuts, except for Thayet, who insisted on carrying them to the beach one-by-one. Kel wins from T1 by pretending to be a stone, and not moving at all as she places the coconuts on her head. Jon wins from T2, because he was wearing a crown, and it helped greatly in balancing the coconuts.*

****

Host: Very good! Here you are Kel…Jon…*hands them each a large rock with the letter 'I' engraved on it. 

****

Kel: What can we do with a large rock?

****

Host: Throw it at whoever tries to accuse you of lying.

****

Jon: That'll do it.

****

Host: Yes. As day 2 draws to an end, I would like all of you to return to your camps for team bonding.

*At T1 camp*

****

Kel: Let's have girly talks.

****

Neal: What are Numair and I supposed to do?

****

Thayet: Find firewood. Make us some dinner.

****

Numair: Okay….

****

Alanna: Okay, now we begin. *And they talk about girly things before eating dinner and going to bed in the perfect natural shelter.

*At T2 camp*

****

George: What're we supposed t' be doing?

****

Jon: *glumly* Bonding.

****

Buri: How?

****

Daine: Let's go for a walk.

****

Buri and George: I don't want to.

****

Dom and Jon: I want to!

*Dom, Jon, and Daine go for a 'walk', and try to find T1 camp. But they can't. So they return back to camp and go to sleep in their huts.*

(A/n: OKAY! In the next chapter…Another competition, sand wrestling and a BET! So all you have to do is review, and maybe give some suggestions on what to ask the victims…Competitors.


	3. Day 3 part one

(A/n: Special thanks to all my reviewers, and especially CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88, because she's prompting me to write this RIGHT NOW! lol. I'll try to put in some d/n fluff for you.)

****

Host: WAKEY WAKEY!

*T1 and T2 grumble but stumble out onto the beach.

****

Host: Today you will have your first off day. AFTER the competition. And today's competition is a _little_ different. I just thought I'd branch out--

****

Dom: You can't do that

****

Host: Yes I can. It's in The Rule. As I was saying, I feel like branching out. If you don't want to answer your truth question, you may take a consequence.

****

Thayet: What's the cons--

****

Host: DON'T SPEAK!

****

Kel: Well if we don't have to tell the truth, what do I need this thing for? *throws her innocence award far into the ocean*

****

Daine: *mutters* that wasn't very smart.

****

Host: You still could have used that, Kel.

****

Kel: I knew that!

****

Jon and Alanna: *laugh*

****

Host: Well, first up! NUMAIR! *Numair walks forward and faces the crowd*

****

Numair: I am ready

****

Host: Numair…Were you jealous of Neal yesterday?

****

Numair: *flushes* I…well…_yes_.

****

Daine: *beams at him and blows him a kiss*

****

Host: Okay, Numair. Step down. Next…George.

****

George: Stop right there, I'll take the dare! *giggles* I'm a poet and I didn't know it! HAHA!

****

Host: Okay…your dare is: Kiss someone on your team.

*without hesitation he stands and kisses Buri*

****

George: Come here, my dear! *giggles* Oh Buri your so…furry. Um…poet? You know…rhyme….I guess not this time…HAHA!

****

Neal: Oh gods…

****

Daine: Ma…Da…

****

Alanna: Great Mother…Goddess…help us…

****

Kel: Chamber of Ordeal…what should I do??

****

Host: Right. Well…Alanna? Your question is…who was your first kiss?

****

Alanna: *ruefully* George…

****

Jon: *is shocked*

****

Host: Okay, Jon. You next. Who was YOUR first kiss?

****

Jon: I don't want to talk about it.

****

Host: okay, Dare time! Your dare is to sing a song to someone here!

****

Jon: Fine. *Turns to Alanna* This is about us, when we were younger. *Clears throat* *His deep, even voice rings across the island* If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know, I'll think of you every step of the way. And I will always love you, I will always love y--*voice cracks* K I'm done. *Sits*

****

Alanna: *sobs* Well, I'm not really sobbing. But that was beautiful, Jon…

****

Host: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ON TO THE SAND WRESTLING! Those of you who haven't gone…I'll think of something. But another performance like that…*shudders* *Suddenly a pit filled with wet sand appear in the…um…sand.* Okay. Who wants to challenge!?

****

George: BRING IT ON, JONNY!

*Jon stands with an uncharacteristic roar and leapt on George. They tumbled into the sand wrestling pit, somewhat sinking.*

****

Buri: I got ten Nobles on George.

****

Thayet: Twenty.

****

Alanna: Forty on Jon!

(A/n: WHO WILL WIN?!?! REVIEW AND FIND OUT!)

This next part is specially for CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88, but I'm not SUPER good at fluff.

*No one notices as Daine and Numair sneak off into a mangrove of trees. They stop, hidden in the brush. Daine starts to kiss Numair*

****

Numair: Wait. I can't do this if you actually like Neal.

****

Daine: Does it really matter?

****

Numair: Yes. *gets kissed passionately. NO! *kisses her back* *They fumble at each other's clothes*

****

Daine: Wait. I didn't bring my charm against pregnancy.

****

Numair: *curses and kisses her a last time* Fine. Lets go back


	4. Day 3 part two

(A/n: I know its been a while. I've had school and work. Urg. Anyway, GO JON AND RAOUL! Haha well here it goes)

*Back at the beach*

****

George: Arg! Gerroff Jon! *grunt*

****

Jon: *gasps in a lungful of air as he and George sick deeper into the wet sand*

****

Alanna: HEY! THAT'S QUICKSAND!

****

Host: *shrugs* there were too many conflicts between them.

*Jon and George sink out of view. The contestants wait with baited breath*

****

Thayet: *tearfully* Are they…_dead_?

****

Host: Nope. Just off the game. Ok, now you people have free time!

****

Dom: YES! *Proceeds to run to a secluded part of the island and write 'help' in the sand in huge letters.

****

Neal: What's that for?

****

Dom: In case Raoul is flying overhead and realizes that his sergeant needs to be rescued from this island of torture!

****

Neal: Raoul can't fly.

****

Dom: Oh yea…I wish Raoul was here…*they walk back to the main beach, where Daine and Alanna are fighting*

****

Daine: He is MINE, you wench!

****

Alanna: No he is not! Now that my man and my husband are off the show, I WANT HIM!

****

Numair: Now, ladies, I'm sure we can work this out. Magelet, Lioness, come on…

****

Daine and Alanna: GET OUT OF IT, NUMAIR!

****

Buri: SHUT UP! We are all going crazy here, and it's barely been three days! Has anyone realized that team two only has three people now? We want--

****

Dom: KEL! WE WANT KEL ON OUR TEAM!

****

Kel: Ok. *takes off her T1 badge and puts on a T2 badge* All better.

****

Thayet: This is boring. Let's play truth or dare.

****

Neal: We've played that every day in Competition. Let's play spin-the-coconut.

****

All except Alanna: YEA!

****

Alanna: I want to fence with someone good enough to have fun with. I wish Raoul was here!

****

Daine: I'll start. *spins coconut* It lands on…Kel. Ew! The only girl I kiss is Miri, even though she can't purr!

(A/n: think in WM when Daine has the 3 cats in her room, she thinks it's better than sleeping with Miri because Miri didn't know how to purr. That image made me laugh)

****

Kel: I don't have a problem with kissing girls. Or kissing guys. *Dom, Numair, and Neal all start to drool*

****

Daine: Well I'm going again. *Spins* *Numair whispers something and it lands on him* 

****

Numair: Oh yay! *Numair and Daine head off to the woods* We'll be back in a bit…

****

Dom: Ok well I'll go. *it lands on Thayet* oooo. *gives her a peck on the cheek*

****

Thayet: That's all? I wish Raoul was here. He'd make you give me a better kiss. Well, it's my turn. *spins, it lands on Buri* Well, it's not like it's a first…*they kiss for about 15 seconds before Buri spins it*

****

Buri: Neal. Okay, Neal. Pucker up! *kisses him. Neal wipes off his mouth*

****

Neal: That was disgusting. *spins, it lands on Alanna* Oh gods, no. NO NOT THIS!. *Alanna sighs impatiently and he quickly kisses her, wincing*

****

Alanna: Ok. *Spins, it lands where Numair was before* NUMAIR! GET OVER HERE!

****

Numair: *muffled* yea yea okay hold on a second. I can't reach this Kerkatikvus Mimbelion seed! I wish Raoul was here so I could stand in his shoulders! *comes out of trees, hair mussed and lip rouge smeared all over his face* Oh well. What do you want, Alanna? *Alanna kisses him* Oh…ok! I guess I have to go now. *Spins, it lands on Kel*

****

Kel: *offers her hand, which he kisses* I wish Raoul was here. He could teach me how to ward off the unwanted older men…*

****

Neal: I was Raoul was here. He could knock some sense into you.

****

Kel: *Spins, it lands on Dom* YES! *They make out*

****

Dom: Kel, will you marry me?

****

Kel: YES!!!! 

****

Host: I leave you eight alone for 30 minutes, and what do you get up to? It's very frustrating, you know.

****

Buri: I wish Raoul was here, so I could have someone who actually likes me here…

****

Alanna: He doesn't like you. He told me! HAH!

****

Thayet: _I _like you, Bu Bu! Oh…I rhymed…I MISS GEORGE! I wish Raoul was here. _He _could pull George out of the quicksand!

****

Alanna: He'd pull out Jon! Jon's one of his best friends! Right, Numair?

****

Daine: Don't bring Numair into this!

****

Neal: Hey…it's ok, Daine. Easy…

****

Numair: I think you are right, Alanna. George and Raoul were never really friends…

****

Buri: *a look of dawning comprehension on her face* You know, Alanna and Numair are in the same age group, and Neal and Daine are in the same age group. Why don't you just stop the fighting and jealousy and have Alanna go with Numair and Neal go with Daine and Kel go with Dom?! 

****

Kel: What about you and Thayet?

(A/n: OKAY! I NEED MORE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER'S COMPETITION! And…who's gonna go with who? Review and find out! (and vote))


	5. Night 3

(Wow…It's been a LONG time! But I suddenly had the urge…you guys should see some of my new fics!)

****

Buri: *a look of dawning comprehension on her face* You know, Alanna and Numair are in the same age group, and Neal and Daine are in the same age group. Why don't you just stop the fighting and jealousy and have Alanna go with Numair and Neal go with Daine and Kel go with Dom?! 

****

Kel: What about you and Thayet?

****

Neal: Omigosh! Don't do it! *Grabs Thayet's arm* I don't care how desperate we all are, I will not sit here and watch the queen of my country resort to _that!_

****

Thayet: Don't worry, that part of my life was a long time ago--

****

Buri: Don't say it!

****

Dom: What's going on here?

****

Alanna: I _knew_ there was something freaky going on when me and Liam found you!

****

Thayet: Don't you speak like that to me, Alanna--

****

Daine: QUIET! How did this suddenly happen? I thought we were _friends_…

****

Numair: Well, yes, but that was before Buri hinted that we should make definite couples--

****

Alanna: AND I firmly believe that she's right. Numair, sweetie, come over here--

****

Daine: Numair, if you lift one FOOT I will--

****

Dom: STOP IT! This is so annoying!

****

Host: CAT FIGHT! Bring on the quicksand! *He snaps his fingers and the quicksand pit appears. There is a suspicious rippling under the surface and a bubble suddenly arises from underneath. Daine and Alanna tumble in. Alanna has her coconut sword out*

****

Daine: EEK! Something touched my _foot_--

****

Alanna: You're going down, you statutory freak!

****

Numair: That was uncalled for!

****

Daine: No, really, something's grabbing my foot!

****

Mysterious voice: STOP!

****

All: *in mystical, awed voices* Raoul!

****

Host: Wow…Raoul. You have no idea how badly they wanted you here.

****

Alanna: Ok Raoul, you have to fence with me! *Sinks more in the quicksand, brandishing her coconut sword*

****

Dom: Raoul, please, I'm your best sergeant…Get me off this gods forsaken island!

****

Thayet: But NOT before you make him give me a better kiss! We were playing spin the coconut and--

****

Numair: Be quiet! Raoul, you NEED to help me reach this seed, you see, it's only found here and I think it contains the cure to Fencer's Foot, so--

****

Kel: Yea, but you still need to teach me how to ward off unwanted older men, Raoul, it's disgusting!

****

Neal: And PLEASE knock some sense into her…

****

Buri: Do you hate me, Raoul?

****

Host: See what I mean? *They form a line in front of Raoul as he rubs his temples*

****

Daine: RAOUL! Me and Alanna are stuck in quicksand, and SOMEONE IS GRABBING MY FOOT!

****

Raoul: Fine, fine. *Grabs Alanna and Daine. Pulls them out of the pit. A hand is still holding on to Daine's foot. Raoul grabs the hand and pulls. It is Jon*

****

Alanna: *to host* I though you said they were off the show! All this time they've been under the sand? They could have died!

****

Raoul: Who's they? I only see Jon.

****

Thayet: GEORGE IS DOWN THERE TOO!

****

Raoul: Oh *his stomach growls. He walks into the woods looking for food*

****

Jon: Alanna! I love you! *they hug*

****

Thayet: *crouching next to the pit* George? GEORGE!

****

Jon: *Examines his innocence rock. Throws it at Thayet*

****

Thayet: George! GEOR--*is unconscious*

****

Dom: *from far away* Hey Raoul! Raoul, guess what!! ME AND KEL ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!

(A/n: wow…complete randomness…Whatever. Review please!)


	6. Day 4

(A/n: I've been home sick for three days now, I'm think I'm going to go on a massive updating spree…. Oh yea, I just had to read Lord of the Flies and it's still in my head. This story is uncannily like it, non?)

****

Raoul: *blowing a massive conch shell* Everyone, come here!

*Alanna, Jon, Kel, Numair, Dom, Daine, Buri, and Neal come running from the beach and forest. Buri is dragging an unconscious Thayet*

****

Host: *Climbs down from a tree* What happened to the Queen?

****

Jon: EX-queen!

****

Everyone: *Gives Jon weird looks*

****

Buri: She hasn't woken up from when Jon threw a rock at her. I think she might be dead.

****

Thayet: *Without opening her eyes and barely moving her lips* I'm not dead. I'm just waiting for Prince Charming to kiss me and bring me back to life.

****

Buri: Oh, ok. *To everyone* She's not dead yet! She's waiting for Prince Charming to kiss her!

****

Neal: *to Numair* _I'm _a better actress than Thayet.

****

Alanna: Did she say Prince _Charming_? *Everyone nods* Oops, I think I killed him a while ago.

****

Jon: I'll be your Prince Charming, my Lioness.

****

Kel: Me and Dom are getting married.

****

Daine: We KNOW! *Pushes Kel*

****

Kel: *Staring blankly at them and smiling serenely.* That's okay, Daine. I'm not mad at you. *Under breath* I am a Lump. I am a stone. Water on a calm day….Let anger drip off you like the droplet drips off a marijuana leaf…

****

Tobe: *Appearing for just a moment* I _knew_ she was on Rainbow Dream! *Disappears*

****

Raoul: That's enough! I blew the conch--

****

Dom: Where did you get the conch?

****

Raoul: *Scrubbing his face with his hands* I need a drink…

****

Kel: *Robotically* Shall I get you one, Sir?

****

Raoul: ENOUGH! I blew the conch--that I _found_--so we could meet on this platform and have a little group therapy.

****

Numair: I wouldn't call it a _platform_, per se. It's more of a hillock.

****

Thayet: *Eyes still closed* Is my Prince Charming here yet?

****

Alanna: I KILLED him, you *****! Now get up, we know you're not dead.

****

Thayet: *Muttering to herself* You always ruin my fun, Alanna.

****

Raoul: Alright, everyone in a circle! *They form a circle* Now cross legged…hands palm-up on your knees…that's right. No, no, the _other_ joint in your leg, Buri. There!

****

Host: Are you guys serious?

****

Raoul: You can join us or go away, Host. I'm going to fix the problems you created.

****

Host: You can't do that, I'm chief!!!

****

Raoul: I got the conch! So there!

*Host unhappily sits outside the circle*

****

Raoul: Everyone must say something nice to the people next to them and across from them. The order is: across, left, right. Then we'll go clockwise. Who wants to start?

****

Neal: Oh! Oh! Me! Pick me! Okay. Um…Across….Dom, you're my cousin and I admire you because…you're in the Own. Buri, I like you because you have enough self-confidence to wear your nasty outfits out in public.

****

Host: That wasn't very nice.

****

Neal: Right. Raoul….I like you because you're here to save us all. And you were Kel's knight master. And you're in the Own, too.

****

Buri: My turn! Kel, I like what you've been doing for girls everywhere. Alanna, I still appreciate that you saved me and Thayet. Even though I pretended to hate you. And Neal, I like you because you healed me once.

****

Neal: _That_ was a mistake…

****

Alanna: Jon! I beyond like you. I love you! Because you're so hott and we had so many good times in--Yea, well, you get the drift. Thayet….The reasons I have to love thee are deeper than thou canst devise, Therefore farewell, and be satisfied.

****

Numair: What was _that_?

****

Alanna: Shakespeare. I couldn't think of a reason to like Thayet, so I used a line from Romeo and Juliet. Ok, and Buri! When we were chasing that assassin in Rachia, you tripped and fell and made me look better in comparison. Haha!

****

Thayet: You suck at saying nice things, Alanna. Daine, I like you because you put up with me all those times I was mean to you. Like on our way to Pirates Swoop, and I yelled. You can also become an animal. I respect that. Represent!!!

****

Jon: *shaking his head* Oh my Gods….

****

Thayet: Numair. Hm….We don't talk much, do we? I like you because you're so powerful, I don't have much of a choice. And Alanna…I _used_ to admire you. I guess we let the lesser sex get between us. Cough George and Jon Cough!

****

Jon: Who are you calling bad sex? I should be saying that to YOU, Thayet!

****

Dom: She means that women are superior to men, my Lord.

*Thayet blushes*

****

Jon: Oh. Carry on….

****

Numair: Alright! Raoul, I like you because you saved me and Daine's ass--oops, I mean buttocks--at Dunlath. And you killed that monster thing at Legann. Dom…I don't really know you. But you seem like a decent sort. I liked how you worked at Haven. And Thayet…yea, don't know you well either. THIS SUCKS! *He stands* I'm sick of staying with people I don't know, and people that argue all the time! I'm going to the other side of the island, and anyone who wants to have fun and eat good food can come with! *He runs away*

*After several moments, Buri, Alanna, Jon, Thayet, and Daine run after him*

****

Jon: TOGA! TOGA! TOGA!

****

Host: *Sneaks in and snatches the conch from Raoul* Wait! I've got the conch! *He turns back to the four remaining* Okay, lets face it; we're screwed. They have four powerful mages compared to our one healer, and two great warriors, and we're outnumbered.

****

Raoul: Me and Dom make pretty good warriors.

****

Kel: What about me??

****

Neal: You're a girl. *stops and looks horrified* I mean, you're a warrioress…? Girl-warrior?

*Kel pushes back her sleeves and advances on him*

****

Neal: AAAH! Wait! *He runs to join Numair, Daine, Alanna, Jon, Thayet, and Buri*

****

Raoul: Why don't we just join them? They're not bad or anything--

****

Host: I'M chief, and I have the CONCH! I'M in charge!

****

Dom: Let's just leave! *Stands up* Raoul, how did you get here?

****

Raoul: Can't say.

****

Dom: Well, do you know how to get back?

****

Raoul: Can't say.

*Dom clenches his fists in frustration*

****

Kel: Now what?

****

Host: Well, we have to get them back, of course. I'm the chief. Who's with me? Who's with me?!

*They raise their hands half-heartedly*

****

Host: Let's go!


	7. Day 4 part two

****

READ THIS à (A/n: Hey, this is just a quick little blurb. The longer chapter will probably be up in about three days. Just to clear things up: 

~the characters are SUPPOSED to be enormously OOC. Like unbelievably OOC. For those of you who believe that this is my good writing, I am surprised. My writings in Truth Island are meant to (ironic as it may seem) keep me sane. Writing serious stuff all the time can do serious damage to your head. I like to think of the character's persona in this story as their alter-ego. (I.e. Kel being crazy….She always seemed a bit off, to me)

~I just went back to look at chapter one and realized that I said the host was me. Well, as of chapter two, I take it back. The host is an anonymous nobody, easily compared to a stick-figure (but he looks like a regular person). If I'm not making myself clear, the host is not me.

~Lastly, if the last chapter seemed a bit strange to you in any way, or you were offended somehow, don't be afraid to tell me. I think it's because I was sick and had been in the house for 92 hours straight, hadn't eaten anything for over three days, and the fever was starting to get to my head. Just try to picture me sitting here laughing insanely to myself as I wrote the previous chapter.

Now, because I can't have this whole chapter be an a/n, here is the incredibly short excuse for chapter 7)

****

Host: I think I see fire. Are you coming? *looks over his shoulder to make sure Raoul, Kel, and Dom were following him)

Raoul: I think you're crazy.

****

Kel: Be like a smooth river on a nice day, my lord. 

****

Raoul: I think you're all crazy.

****

Dom: I'm not crazy. *waves his driftwood spear in protest*

****

Raoul: Fine. But everyone else is.

****

Host: *glaring at them with a finger held to his lips* Do you hear something?

****

Dom: That's just the King celebrating their Toga party.

****

Kel: No, I hear it too. Am I dead?

****

Host: Unfortunately, no. But it's not Jon. It's-- *he looks at the wide expanse over water around them and falls silent. They all look*

****

Raoul: Mithros!

****

Dom: IS THAT--

(A/n: I think I'll leave it off here. Review if you want me to continue!)


	8. Night 4

(A/n: I guess it was cruel to leave you guys hanging for so long….HAHAHAHA! Just kidding….I'm really hyper again. Which might explain why I'm writing this…..anyway, I'm hoping to wrap this story up with either this chapter or the next)

Kel: Who IS that guy?

Raoul: Which one?

Dom: Kel my dear, we are looking at over 100 people right now, you'll have to specify…

Kel: That one with the gold in his hair, and silver wings.

Host: in a dull voice That would be ex-emperor Ozorne. He's supposed to be dead.

Kel: Oh, ok! points And that one?

Raoul: Jaw drops ALANNA!!!! Runs towards the other camp ALANNAAAA!!!

Host: That's the spirit! Let's show those rebels that I'm the chief around here!

Kel: Who is it? He looks like Jon!

Dom: My guess is that it's Jon's late cousin, Roger of Conte.

Kel: Why is he late? Were they supposed to get here yesterday?

Dom: No, it means he's dead.

Kel: Like that Ozorne guy. So why did Raoul run away?

Dom: frowning Here are my thoughts….He ran either because A, Alanna has already killed Roger twice, B, there's a huge horde of people charging towards us, or B and a half, some of them are Scanran.

Kel: Look! It's Cleon!!!

Dom: grabbing Kel's arm Come on, we need to find the others!

BUT IT WAS TOO LATE

The horde: was upon the Island within a minute and wreaking Havoc. Shinko and her ladies in waiting fluttered around, putting on makeup. Ozorne went immediately to bother Daine and threaten Numair. Roger, of course, put into action his newest plot to kill Jon, and had to face Alanna because of it. Cleon went straight to Kel and proposed, and Dom challenged him to a duel. Neal was reunited with Yuki, but she had found out about his kissing Daine and gave him the cold shoulder. The Scanrans went deep into the woods and had to be hunted out by Raoul and the warriors he could scrouge up. And through all of it, Thayet sat at the edge of the forest, talking to herself. Clearly, 4 days from humanity was enough to ruin the 'ex'-queen's mind. HOWEER, all of the Tortallan humanity had joined them on the small isle now. It was too late for the Queen.

Host: Standing on a high rock PEOPLE OF TORTALL! You sent my your liars, and I have changed them in just 4 miserably long days. Now, I give them back to you, and they are unbearably frank and forward.

Cleon: WOOHOO!!!


End file.
